Out Of The Blue
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam had only been scared of another human once in his life. What will happen when he's reunited with the man responsible for his fear?
1. Finishing A Job

OUT OF THE BLUE

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "Provenance". Sequel to "Not What It Seems". Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

CHAPTER ONE: FINISHING A JOB

BAM! Dean Winchester grunted as he felt his back connect with a wall. He tried to get up, but the street was spinning and the older Winchester decided that now wasn't the time to fight the merry-go-round of images. _Okay, Dean. Getting up is a bad idea. Just stay down_, he thought fuzzily.

"DEAN!" his brother Sam cried. There was no answer. He let out a shot as he agonizingly got up, ignoring his own torment from when the thing had decided to play Freddy Kruger on his back and the creature hissed in pain, but it kept advancing. Sam's eyes darkened. There was no way this thing would kill him or his brother. He wouldn't let it. More bullets came until the thing was dead. Sam watched as it disentigrated and then ran to his brother.

"Dean, you okay?" he asked.

"Heck of a save, little brother," came the response. Sam let out a little laugh of relief. Then, he smacked his brother.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry, man. Not like I planned it," Dean apologized with a grunt. "Help me up," he continued. Sam did so.

"Come on. Let's get outta here," Dean said.

"I'm for that," Sam agreed. The two walked out of the street and to where Dean had parked his 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam grunted as his back made contact with the seat.

"You better not be bleeding," Dean warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just drive," Sam told him. Dean did as he was told and drove out of the town as fast as he could.


	2. Checking In

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Sam watched as Dean chatted up the receptionist to the dump motel they had pulled into. He made "hurry up" motions with his hands. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go relax somewhere. Ever since they had taken care of the ghost of Melanie Merchant who had been killing people with her adopted father's razor, they had been kept busy with other jobs. Sometimes it was stuff they had found themselves, and other times it was something their dad had texted them. Finally, he saw Dean slide one of his many cards towards the woman. _Well, it's about time_, Sam thought to himself. Dean walked back to the car.

"It's room six," he reported. The two grabbed their duffels and walked to the room.

"You want the shower first, or what?" Sam asked.

"Naw. You go ahead," Dean answered, positioning himself on the bed. He turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels. Seeing that his brother would be busy for awhile, Sam grabbed a change of clothes, went into the bathroom, and closed the door. Hearing a soft thunk, Dean stopped his cable search long enough to look towards the bathroom. He had noticed that Sam would often shut himself inside as if he didn't want to take the chance of somebody walking in on him. Dean suspected that it had something to do with the three weeks Sam had spent at that group home when he was fourteen, but never asked about it. Other than admitting being beaten and whipped regularly, his younger brother had been pretty closed-mouth about what had happened. Inside the bathroom, Sam winced as he took off his shirt. Aside from the gashes the creature had given him, there were a series of scars crisscrossing all along his back. He had never told Dean, and wasn't ever going to. The younger Winchester finished undressing, turned on the shower head, stepped in, and let the hot water cascade his body. He hissed in pain as the water stung his scratches, but ignored it. After soaping up and rinsing off, he changed and then walked back into the living room.

"Shower's yours if you want it," he announced.

"There better be hot water left, princess," Dean ribbed.

"Bite me," Sam retorted. Dean just shook his head and headed for the bathroom. Unlike Sam, he didn't bother closing the door. Within minutes, he was done. Then, the brothers headed out.


	3. Familiar Face

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. As far as I know, I made up the name of the bar and it's in walking distance of their hotel.

Sam followed Dean into the bar called _Gary's Roadhouse_.

"Sounds charming," Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a girl," Dean sneered. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother. As they stepped into the establishment, Sam looked around. His eyes locked onto a man playing pool. He froze. The chiseled face, the cold, piercing eyes. The short, cropped hair. He **knew** it. He'd know it anywhere. _A whip flew through the air._

_"No. No, please," a young boy begged._

"Dean. Dean, let's get out of here," Sam said softly. His brother didn't seem to hear, but kept walking on. Sam grabbed the back of Dean's brown leather jacket and began pulling on it.

"Dean, let's get out of here. Come on. Let's go," he said.

"What the---dude, knock it off," Dean snapped in irritated confusion.

"Dean, **please**," Sam insisted. Finally, Dean turned around, ready to rip into brother. However, the terrified expression on Sam's face wiped any away any annoyance.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please. Let's just go somewhere else. Please," came the plea.

"Sammy, talk to me. What's goin' on?" Dean asked. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled.

"Just---just trust me on this. Please," he responded. Dean looked at the ground, and then blew out a breath.

"Okay. Just let me order us somethin' to go and then we can book," he said. Sam nodded his compliance. That was fair. Dean walked away. Meanwhile, the man playing pool and the cause of Sam's distress, had finally noticed the lanky twenty-two year old.

"Wait a minute. I know that kid," he said to his buddies. "Be right back guys," he continued. He placed his cuestick on the pool table and then walked up to Sam, who tensed.

"Of all the places," he grinned.

"I'm not staying," Sam stated.

"Like heck you aren't. I remember you. **Sam**," the man sneered.

"What do you want, Hollinger?" Sam asked.

"Still the same disrespectful brat you always were," Hollinger noted. "Maybe I need to re-teach you some of those lessons," he added. Sam took an involuntary step back. Just then, Dean approached them.

"Yo, Sammy. You ready to go, or what?" he wondered.

"Yeah. The atmosphere's not so good in this place," Sam responded, taking one of the sandwiches. The brothers walked out of the bar and back to the hotel.

"So, who was that back in the bar?" Dean wondered as they sat on the bed.

"No one," Sam answered moodily.

"You sure?" Dean checked.

"I said it was no one," Sam snapped.

"Okay. Jeez," Dean muttered. With that, both boys focused on their individual meals. However, Dean couldn't help but wonder what had caused his brother's foul mood. Silently, he vowed to figure it out no matter what.


	4. Sam's Nightmares

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Arwennicole (ch 1-3): Thanks. I take you love it? Well, I can't make any promises.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Of course. Thanks. Yep. I will. You too.

Chocolate rules (ch 1-3): Glad I could give you a happy. Yep. It's a sequel. Glad you're game. Yep. You're right. I agree...even though I'm the one who did it to him. Yep. You shoulda. Exactly. Well, we'll see.

Jayme (1-3): Thanks. Glad you think so. Here's more. Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Yep. You're absolutely right. Happy Easter to you and everybody else too.

IheartPadalecki: Glad I could give you a happy.

Phx: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Well, you're gonna have to keep waitin' and you're absolutely right.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Hollinger. From now on, straight memories will be in italics and dreams will be bold\italics.

"You wanna explain to me what happened back there?" Dean questioned. The younger Winchester looked up from his burger to see his brother's piercing gaze. What was his brother getting at?

"What do you mean?" Sam wondered. _He can't possibly know...can he?_ he frantically wondered. He had been so careful not to make a scene. There's no way that Dean could've made made the connection between him and Hollinger.

"I'm talking about how that guy back in the bar had you shaking in your shoes," Dean answered. He watched as some of the light in his brother's eyes faded. He frowned. That only happened when Sammy had something he didn't want to talk about. Like the whole mess with Bloody Mary and the fact that he had dreamt about Jessica's death before it had even happened.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked guardedly.

"I saw you two, Sam. I saw you step away from him," Dean stated. He didn't want to cause his brother any emotional pain, but if something was going on with him, as the big brother, he had a right to know. Sam blew out a breath. _Aw, dang it. I was hopin' he wouldn't notice_, he thought unhappily.

"Dean, please. I'm---I'm just not ready," he said. Dean was going to press the issue until he saw the pleading look in his brother's eyes.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. _Dang Sammy and his puppy dog eyes_, he thought bitterly. Even when they were kids, Sammy could get his way just by looking at him with those big brown eyes. After they had finished the meals, the boys settled down for the night. Sam winced softly as his back touched the bed.

"You all right?" Dean checked. That thing had scratched his brother up pretty bad, and even with their first aid training, he wasn't too sure he had managed to entirely erase the possibility of infection.

"I'll heal," Sam answered. Yeah, his new scratches would heal, but he'd **always** have the other scars. But Dean didn't need to know that.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"'Kay," Dean accepted. With that, he turned on his side and was soon fast asleep. Sam, however, took a bit longer to get settled. The younger boy moaned.

_**"You little brat!" Hollinger shouted.**_

**_"Oh, man. Not again," Sam moaned. The man lunged at him, knocking the boy to the ground. He struggled, but to no avail. The man was too strong. One of the older boys tried to pull Hollinger away, but was knocked back. Hollinger reared back a fist and Sam quickly raised his arms in order to protect his face. He gave a soft grunt of pain at the impact_**. Sam rolled over in his sleep, his face twisted in pain. **_Sam shook and backed away. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Why did this always happen?_**

_**"Don't even think about it, kid," Hollinger threatened. Sam fell to the floor and raised his hands in a protective stance. He winced when he felt something sting his wrists.**_

_**"No. No please. Stop," he begged.**_

_**"Shut up," Hollinger sneered. He kicked Sam, who let out a small cry of pain.**_

**_"Please, stop. Please," the boy pleaded. Hollinger just gave a jeering laugh._** Sam made a small noise in his sleep as sweat began to pour down his face. But he couldn't stop the nightmares. He was trapped inside his own mind. **_In the middle of the night, the door opened._**

_**"Boys?" a voice asked. The sixteen-year old boy in front of Sam sat straight up and pushed the fourteen-year old behind him.**_

_**"What's the matter, Mickey? Afraid I've moved on?" Hollinger questioned.**_

**_"You'll never get to him. Not while I'm here," Mickey responded. Sam shut his eyes and covered his ears, but it didn't completely drown out the sounds. _**In his sleep, and unnoticed by Dean, Sam began to cry.


	5. Reunion And Explanations

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Shadowhisper (ch 3): New reviewer. Cool. Thanks. Yep.

Kcjadesolo: Another new reviewer. Awesome. Thanks. Here's another chap.

DancinThroughLife: Glad you like it. He will. Glad you feel that way.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Of course. Well, of course that'll happen. I'm just not gonna tell ya **when**. Here's more.

Jessie101: Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough and that it keeps you interested.

Jayme: Thanks. Yep.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yep. Um, where did you see **that**? I'm a little lost. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough.

Xx: Good to see ya again. Actually, that particular question never came up verbally, which will be addressed in **this** fic. Of course. Yep. Here's more.

Arwennicole: Well, I hope you can still read it. Yes, it is. Thank you. Btw, I **did** like the next installments of _Heart of a Mentor_.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Yes, I do. This is the sequel.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. The hotel is semi-dumpy, semi-nice. You know, it's decent enough where they have basic food storing accomadations, but not the _Holiday Inn_. And yes, the hall fight is similar to the one from the Pilot.

What no one knew was that someone else had seen the confrontation in the bar. He was older now and his dark, shaggy hair had been somewhat trimmed. But other than that, he still looked the same as he did when he was sixteen. He was also one of the town's deputies. The man moved quietly down the street. Then he used a thin piece of wire unlock the front door of the hotel. The man scowled. If this place had been one of those twenty-four hour places, this wouldn't have been necessary. But it was. His mission completed, he opened the door and began walking down the hall. In his hotel room, Sam was ripped away from his nightmares when he heard a floorboard creak. What was that? For one terrifying minute, he flashed back to when he was fourteen and sat frozen.

"Oh, come on, Sam," he berated himself. With that, he got out of the bed and slipped out of the room. Out in the hall, he saw the silhoutte of a man. Sam attacked. The intruder was knocked back, and then blocked Sam's next assault. After the block, he tried to get in his own punch, but he had been caught off-guard and was no match for a trained Winchester. Sam knocked his opponent to the floor. From the dim light coming from an outside window, the intruder saw the face of the person fighting him. He stared in shock. Could it be him? Sam got ready to throw a punch.

"_AC_/_DC_! _AC_/_DC_!" he exclaimed frantically, hoping that it really was Sam. And if so, that he'd remember their code word. Sam blinked at the words.

"Mickey?" he asked. "Dude, I nearly beat the heck outta you!" he chided.

"You're tellin' **me**. Let me up," Mickey groaned. In the next instant, the hallway flooded with light as the manager and Dean came out to investigate the commotion.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sharply.

"What's going on here?" the manager demanded.

"Uh, Dean, I'm okay. And I'm sorry, sir. I was just surprised by an old friend," Sam stated, addressing both issues at once.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Mickey added.

"Deputy Soul?" the manager asked in surprise. "Kinda late for a reunion, isn't it?" he continued suspiciously.

"What can I say? You know me," Mickey grinned cockily.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue. I'm going back to bed," the older man grumbled. Dean, Sam, and Mickey walked back to room six. Then, the name Sam had mentioned registered in Mickey's head.

"Wait a minute. Dean? As in your brother, Dean?" Mickey queried. Dean stared at his brother in shock.

"Dude! Do you go into total share-mode with **everybody** you meet?" he asked. Knowing he was referring to the Meg fiasco, Sam glared.

"Yes, Mickey. This is my brother Dean," he responded. Then, "Dean, this is Mickey Soul...from the group home I was in." Dean's eyes sparked in recognition.

"So back there, in the diner? That was the guy?" he asked. Sam's only answer was a nod. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he wondered.

"It wasn't relevent to what we were doing," Sam answered.

"Not rel---dude! You were shaking!" Dean exclaimed.

"Can you blame him? Hollinger is nuts," Mickey stated. Dean filed away the name for future reference.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam questioned, changing the subject.

"Beer would be nice," Mickey responded.

"I'll get it," Sam said. He stood up and walked over to the small refrigerator, where he and Dean had stashed a six-pack earlier that day. He grabbed three.

"Heads up," he said. Dean expertly caught the incoming can, but Mickey fumbled a bit. Both carefully opened their beverages.

"So, when did you meet Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam sat against the bed, so that he was facing both his brother and his friend.

"It was a few days after he had gotten placed inside. Hollinger immediately started messin' with him. I stood up for him and we became friends," Mickey replied.

"I thought I heard you shoutin' somethin' 'bout _AC_/_DC_?" Dean queried in confusion.

"Yeah. It was our little code. Sam would get jumpy, and for some reason the word '_AC_/_DC_' was the only thing that would snap him out of it. I asked him about it once and he said it was a family thing---made him feel safe," Mickey answered. Dean had to fight to keep the smile from invading his features. It was nice to know that Sammy had connected _AC_/_DC_ to him and feeling safe.

"What are we going to do about Hollinger?" Sam wondered softly.

"I don't know right now," Mickey admitted. Sam blew out a breath and stared at the ground. Then, he stretched out and closed his eyes.


	6. Watching A Nightmare

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Mickey was awakened early in the morning, by the sounding of a weapon being cocked.

"What the---?" Mickey bolted up.

"Relax, man. I'm just cleanin' my twenty-two," Dean chuckled.

"What time is it?" Mickey wondered groggily.

"Uh...six," Dean answered, looking at his watch.

"In the morning?" Mickey wondered.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"Is Sam still asleep?" Mickey asked with a yawn.

"Yeah. He musta had nightmares," Dean responded.

"What makes you say that?" Micky queried.

"'Cuz otherwise he'd be up before me," Dean answered as a cloth expertly went through the chamber of of the gun. He spared a glance at his younger brother who made a small moaning noise.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Mickey suggested.

"No. He doesn't like that," Dean stated.

"You sure?" Mickey checked.

"Mm-hmm," Dean answered.

"No. Jess," Sam said. Mickey's brow furrowed in confusion at the terror in his friend's voice.

"Aw, man. Not again," Dean muttered, abandoning his weapons maintainence.

"'Again'?" Mickey repeated.

"Jess," Sam murmured.

"It's been so long since this particular nightmare, I thought it had finally stopped," Dean responded as he took a kneeling position in front of his brother.

"Jess," Sam said urgently. He began to thrash and Dean quickly restrained him.

"Sam---Sammy. Come on. Wake up, buddy," Dean soothed, barely able to control his his brother's writhing.

"What's going on?" Mick asked.

"It hasn't been this bad for a long time," Dean mused to himself.

"What's happening?" Mickey persisted.

"Jess. Jess! JESS! JESS! NO!" Sam shouted, jerking forward. Only Dean's quick reflexes them from falling on the floor.

"Easy, Sammy. It's okay," Dean soothed. Sam panted shakily. "Easy, little brother," he comforted.

"Dude, am I cursed?" Sam wondered.

"Sammy," Dean said reproachfully.

"But---" Sam began.

"We already talked about this. Remember?" Dean reminded him. Sam nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's all go get some breakfast," Dean declared. With that, he hid the gun and the weapon cleaners, and then they all left.


	7. Cleaning And Collision

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Dae Hellion: Have you reviewed before? You seem familiar. Here's the next update. As for your challenge, it'll have to be in the summer 'cuz of school and I already have a couple of other stories planned. But your challenge sounds interesting.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I remember that line. Thanks. Here's more. You too.

Kokomocalifornia: You and me both.

DesertCynn: Neither do **I**, and he's **my** character. Thanks.

Maraudersever: New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Thanks. Here's more. Thanks.

IheartPadalecki: Well, just read and see. Thanks.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. Here's another chap.

Chocolate rules (ch 4-6): Sorry. Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Thanks. Boy howdy on both accounts. (Cordy quote that I've sort of picked up, but I don't remember what ep of BTVS it's from).

DancinThroughLife: Thanks. Yep. You'll see. Thanks.

Xx: Glad I could surprise you. Thanks. You'll see. You post it, I'll read it.

Mimifoxlove (ch 4, 6): Thanks. Glad you like how I did it. Hi. Yep. 'Cuz he wanted to check on Sam, the hotel was closed for the night, and he had no probable cause to flash his badge. Hmm. Maybe.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Here's the update. Hope it's soon enough. Ah. I see. That sounds funny. As soon you're allowed to register, you should post that. Would love the other stories too. But of course.

Leahblueeyes (ch 5, 6): Thanks. Thanks.

Jayme (ch 5, 6): Thanks. Who ever said I was fair? Here's the next chap. Thanks.

Arwennicole: Yep. You'll see.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Mickey, Hollinger, and anybody else you don't recognize. And I realized I made an error. In one chap I had put that Sam had never told Dean about the scars on his back, and then somewhere else, I made a reference to Dean cleansing wounds on Sam's back. Obviously, if that had happened, he would've seen his brother's back. So I'm going to correct that here.

At the diner, Mickey, Sam, and Dean walked up to the counter and ordered a breakfast value meal. Then, they sat at a table, Sam being careful not to sit close to the back of the booth.

"So Sam, what was that nightmare about?" Mickey wondered after their breakfast had arrived. Dean paused momentarily and looked at his brother warily.

"What nightmare?" Sam queried.

"The one you just had. About somebody named 'Jess'?" Mickey prompted. He was surprised to see his friend's eyes become guarded.

"It was nothing. Nothing that has anything to do with what's going on right now," he responded.

"Sammy, you sure?" Dean asked gently. His brother nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure," Sam answered. "And it's Sam," he corrected. Satisfied, Dean went back to his meal. Mickey stared at the other man, surprised that he was just going to let it go.

"Sam. If you need to talk about this---"

"I'm **fine**, Mickey. It was just a stupid nightmare, so get off my back," Sam growled.

"Whoa. Sammy, chill," Dean said in surprise.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "If I wanted to talk about it, I would," he continued. They continued eating. Presently, Sam noticed a man hassling one of the waitresses.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Want back up?" Dean offered.

"No. I'll be okay," Sam answered. He carefully slid out of the booth and walked up to the duo.

"Leave me alone," the woman snapped.

"Come on, baby. You know want it," the man sneered.

"I believe the lady told you to leave her alone," Sam said.

"Stay out of it, pretty boy," the man snapped.

"Uh-oh. **Those** are fighting words," Dean muttered. His brother was usually pretty easy-going, but he absolutely **hated** being called a pretty boy. Sure enough, Sam's stance into a fight poise. The older man smirked. Who did this punk kid think he was? Mickey watched as the waitress' antagonist threw a fist, which Sam expertly blocked. Then, he made a fist and punched the man in the jaw, causing him to stagger. Enfuriated, the man growled and pushed Sam. The shove was unexpected and caused Sam to go flying into a nearby wall. The boy cried out in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up. He and Mickey ran to him just as the diner's manager came out.

"Come on, pretty boy. Get up," the man sneered.

"**You** get out," the manager snapped. The man opened his mouth as if to argue, but the manager's glare changed his mind.

"Sammy? Sammy, talk to me," Dean urged, quickly checking his brother's back. He was concerned to feel the stickiness on his fingers. Apparently, his brother had scraped his back, reopening his wounds. Sam merely whimpered painfully.

"Yeah. I know it hurts, bud," Dean said sympathetically. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel," he continued, helping his brother up. He put some money on their table and then the trio went back to the hotel. Inside the room, Dean carefully sat Sam down on the bed.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt," he stated. Sam nodded and began to do so as Dean brought out the cleaning supplies. Mickey's mouth dropped.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed. Dean glanced at his brother's back and winced. The first time he had seen the old scars, he had nearly lost it. Now thanks to the creature they had killed, Sammy's back looked like someone had used it as a scratching post.

"These are new. What the **heck** have you been doing to him?" Mickey demanded.

"I didn't do nothin'," Dean snapped. How dare this kid suggest that he would lay a hand on his brother?

"Then what the heck happened to his back?" Mickey answered.

"Panther," Sam lied. Then, "Dean, get the peroxide." Dean's eyes glinted with some mirth at his brother's usage of their code for water. Although, he **had** used peroxide to clean some of the cuts the last time. The older hunter got the supplies he needed, plus a small knife, which he placed in his brother's mouth.

"Clamp down," he ordered. Sam did so. Then, the older boy applied the solution. Sam grunted in pain.

"Sorry," his brother apologized. "Man, you really scraped yourself up," he mused.

"Like I had a choice?" came the gritted response.

"Bite." Mickey watched as Sam bit down on the knife. Minutes later, Dean was done. Sam put his shirt back on and then looked at their supplies.

"We're low on peroxide," he said softly.

"I know," his brother answered.

"Let's go get some," the younger Winchester suggested.

"Right," Dean agreed. He looked at Mickey. "You comin'?" he asked. Mickey seemed surprised.

"It's gonna take all three of us to get supplies?" he asked.

"Come on, Mickey. It'll be fun," Sam urged. Mickey stared. Sam gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, heck. Why not?" he muttered. "Dang those eyes of yours," he continued. Dean laughed.

"You should see him at Christmas," he stated. Sam glared and the threesome walked out to Dean's car.

"Hey, where's the grocery store?" Sam wondered.

"Quite a ways. You'll have to drive," Mickey answered.

"Shotgun," Sam said.

"What are you, twelve?" Dean queried. He shook his head as they got into the Impala. Mickey gave Dean directions to the store. Presently, Sam noticed that a car was following them.

"Dean," he said softly.

"I see it," his brother answered. The car came closer and Sam was able to see the driver.

"Shoot! It's Hollinger!" he exclaimed, paling.

"What?" came the sharp question. Dean's eyes darkened. Was this freak crazy? No one came after him in his own car. In the blue sedan that he owned, Hollinger's features wore a terrible grin. Now that he knew Sammy was back, there was no way he was going to let him escape. He remembered him as the fourteen-year old who begged and pleaded with him, crying, asking not to be hurt. As enjoyable that had all been, he had never really gotten to sample the boy. That punk Mickey had seen to that. He pulled along side the black Impala and rammed into it.

"Dean! He's trying to run us off the road!" Sam cried fearfully. To prove his point, the sedan crashed into the Impala again.

"This jerk is starting to tick me off," Dean muttered.

"Dean, you got a gun back there?" Sam asked.

"No. Besides what we took into the room, they're all in the trunk," Dean answered. Sam swore softly.

"Here he comes again," Mickey warned. The two cars collided again. But this time, Hollinger was successful. As the tires screeched, Sam closed his eyes. There was the sound of metal scraping---then blackness.


	8. Protected

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Pizzapixie: New reviewer. Welcome. Funny handle. Thanks. And Sam's scared, he's not thinking straight. Here's an update.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. Good. I'm doing my job. Here's an update. Thanks.

Teal-lover: Hey. Long time, no see. Well, read and see.

DancinThroughLife: I'm glad you're enjoyin' it.

Dae Hellion: Here's more. I see. Interesting train of thought. Yeah, that **does** sound weird. Here's the update.

Xx: Yep. Got it in one. Read and see.

Maraudersever: Yeah, I know. I'm evil. Here's an update. Thanks.

Jayme: Here's more. Thanks.

Squidggle: New reviewer. Yay. Yep. Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. Here's an update.

Arwennicole: No promises. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hmm. Maybe. I thought that was "Provenance". Thanks okay. A lot of people underestimate the value of a good ramble. Hello, Buffy quote. Here's the next chap.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Hollinger and Mickey. Slight reference to Pilot episode.

Sam moaned.

"Dean," he said. He shifted his legs, intending to crawl to his brother, but something pinched his skin.

"Ow," he said.

"Sammy! Thank God!" he heard a voice sigh in relief.

"Oh, not so loud, man," Sam pleaded. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room.

"Where are we now?" he wondered.

"We were ambushed," came the answer. "Dang near killed us," he continued.

"Dean, where are we?" Sam demanded.

"Hollinger's," came another voice. Sam paled.

"Man. As soon as I'm free, I swear I'm gonna smoke this dude. I mean, not only does he mess up my car, he takes **you**," Dean fumed.

"Yeah. Why **did** he grab you guys?" Sam wondered.

"Probably to make us suffer," Mickey replied. He struggled against his own chains. Just then, they all heard footsteps. The three of them tensed and Sam's mind went flashing back. _Hard footsteps sounded on the concrete. The door opened and Mickey pushed Sam against the wall out of view_. Sam let out a labored breath. He grunted and struggled against his bonds. The door opened. Out of pure instinct, both Mickey and Dean pushed Sam against the wall so that he was hidden from view. Hollinger smirked.

"You really think you can hide him from me?" he asked.

"I told you: you'll **never** get to him. Not while I'm here," Mickey stated.

"And I've been protectin' my brother since I was four. I'm not about to stop now," Dean added. Hollinger laughed. Then, he started kicking and punching the two. Mickey and Dean winced, but made no sounds. Behind his protectors, Sam shook. He wasn't sure if he could take this. He didn't want Dean or Mickey hurt because of him. And why was Hollinger obsessed with him? Why was this happening? Finally, the man stopped.

"I'll be back in a bit," he threatened. With that, he stomped out.

"Mickey, Dean? Are you guys okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah. We're fine, Sammy," Dean assured.

"Geez. Where's Constance Welch when you need her?" Sam muttered. Dean laughed.

"Dang. I never thought you'd wish **her** on anybody," he said.

"Hollinger's the exception," his brother stated.

"Who's Constance Welch?" Mickey wondered.

"Long story, man," Sam answered. He groaned.

"You all right?" Dean queried.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought," Sam responded. He sighed and laid his head against the wall.

"I hate this. I really hate this," he moaned.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'd give anything to get you away from here," Dean apologized.

"Yeah. I know, man," Sam said. "And it's Sam," he added. Dean chuckled. Their peace was only short-lived, for true to his word, Hollinger was back before they knew it. The man approached them. He leaned over to reach Sam, but Dean reared back a leg and kicked with a karate chop. Hollinger yelled in pain, and then started kicking and punching Dean.


	9. Crime Scene

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Sammysgurl: Yep. Well, I can't give away **all** my secrets. Thanks. Here's more. Good. I'm doing my job.

Chocolate rules (ch 7, 8): Easy. While I may rough up the Impala a little, I would **never** permanently damage it. So retract the homage to a loss. Nope. They were all unconscious, so it was fairly easy for him.

Pizzapixie: New reviewer. Yay. Ooooh. Sorry. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Friendly: New reviewer. Yay! Thanks.

Leahblueeyes: Thanks. I know! Vampires! John Winchester!

Kokomocalifornia: Glad you like.

Arwennicole: Yep. Thanks. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough. Yep. I did.

Chocco2: New reviewer. Awesome. Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Yeah, I thought so. Thanks. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Deana-Samantha: New reviewers. Cool. Cute handle. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough. Thanks. I will.

Maraudersever: Yep. Doesn't everybody? Thanks. Yeah, I'm gonna rectify that.

Xx: Good. Here's more.

IheartPadalecki: That's okay. You've got a life. Thanks. That's okay. I'm like that too. Yes, he does.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Although I'm taking administrative justice classes and I watch CSI, I'm not quite sure how to do the CSI processing, so please bear with me.

Meanwhile, a squad of police cars were on the road, trying to determine what happened. One of the officers took a lot at the Impala, which surprisingly didn't have too much damage. There was just a large scratch along the side.

"What happened here?" another officer asked.

"Witnesses say that they saw a dark green sedan follow this car and then ram it off the road," the first officer answered.

"They say what happened to the occupants?" the second officer queried.

"They didn't see," came the response.

"Great. Just great," an officer groaned. "Okay. Well, get CSI out here so we get prints off the car," he continued.

"Yes, Sir," an officer answered and went to do what he was told. Minutes later, the crime scene guys came out looked around. One of the guys noted the tread of the sedan, and a girl took paint samples from the Impala.

"Get this to the lab," she said to a uniform. The officer nodded and went to do what they had been told. One of the officer's radio crackled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Deputy Soul hasn't been in today. Do you have a twenty on him?" the dispatcher queried.

"Uh, that's a negative," the officer replied.

"Could you check with the other officers?" the dispatcher requested.

"Yeah, sure," the officer answered. "Hey! Anyone seen Mickey today?" he yelled.

"No!" almost everyone else responded. The officer looked to the girl who hadn't answered.

"Christy, you seen 'im?" he asked.

"Man, do I look like GPS to you?" Christy responded.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed," the man grumbled. His friend shook his head and the officers continued processing the scene.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know the last few chaps in this fic and "Helping The Hunters" have been incredibly short, which I apologize for. I'll try to make them longer.


	10. Lead

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Baby-Bubblez: Thanks. Here's more.

Bethany16: New reviewer. Yay. Here's the next chap. Butt-kicking will come later. Promise.

Sams1ra: Another new reviewer. Cool. Thanks. Glad you like.

Astalder27: Another new reviewer. Awesome. Thanks. Here's an update.

Mystiksnake: Hey. Where you've been? Thanks. Hope you like this chap too. I will.

Deana-Samantha: Hey. I've seen you around and just reviewed your fics "Unspoken Words" and "Surrender". Very cool. Keep it up. Thanks. Of course. I could **never** hurt the Impala. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Magical Creature: New reviewer. Yay. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Chocolate Rules: Aw, don't stress. I sometimes think these things have a conspiracy against us. Thanks. Glad you liked it. But of course. I would never hurt it. Uh...no. This is **really** short, sorry. After this, I'll try to make 'em longer. Hope you like this chap too.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, read and see. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Well, hey. As long as you're being responsible and doing your job. Thanks. Of course. Yeah, I know what you mean. Here's more.

Nathanslilsis: New reviewer. Cool. Awesome handle. Glad you like the story. Here's the next chap.

IheartPadalecki: Of course. You think I would **actually** hurt the Impala? That's okay.

DancinThroughLife: Well, why not? Thanks. I know exactly what you mean. Hmm. Interesting ideas. Mind if I use some? Thanks.

Maraudersever: Thanks.

Arwennicole: Read and see. Read and see. Here's more. Sorry, it's not soon enough. School. Thanks.

Kokomocalifornia: Yeah, it is. Thanks.

Mimifoxlove (8, 9): Yep. Well, you'll see. Thanks. A 'twenty' is an officer's current location.

Pizzapixie: Yeah, I know. And this one's short too. Sorry. But I promise to make the other chaps longer.

Jayme (8, 9): Her'es more. Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Mickey and the officers. And the only thing I know about CSI work is from _CSI_ and _CSI: Miami_, so please cut me some slack for this chap. And I apologize in advance for the extreme shortness of the chap.

Several hours later, after having had gone to the crime scene and getting samples, the CSI team was back in the lab, reviewing their evidence.

"So, what do **you** think happened?" a man asked.

"Maybe the car just spun out of control," the girl answered.

"Could be," he agreed. They ran the event through the computer.

"Well. So much for **that** theory," the girl stated.

"Yeah. That looks pretty deliberate to me," her partner agreed.

"Hey! Found a name!" a woman said, walking up to them, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Really? So soon?" the first man asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not," came the answer.

"So, what's the verdict?" the first man questioned.

"Name's Gary Hollinger," she responded. "Says here he used to work in a place called _Fitch_'_s Home For Kids_," she announced.

"**Used** to?" the first man echoed.

"Yeah. Apparently, he was let go for acting improperly towards the kids," she replied.

"How improper?" the man asked.

"According to this, he went overboard in punishing the kids, hitting them, kicking them---whoa!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Says here a Mickey Soul brought up charges of molestation against him.

"Anybody else have the same charges?" came the question.

"Couple of other kids. Apparently, it was the final straw and Hollinger was let go," was the response.

"Do you have an address?" the first man asked again.

"Yeah. It's 3377 Parkway Street," she told him.

"I'll call the detectives," he said. Then, he pulled out his cellphone, dialed a number, and when he got through, he gave the detectives the information that the lab had found out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, I know it's short, but I'm still in school and I wanted to get close to the end sooner rather than later.


	11. Rescued

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chocolate rules: Glad you're so into it. Boy howdy to **that**. Good luck on your AP exams. I always do.

Deana-Samantha: Thanks. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough. I will. You too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. I was the same way, though I shy away from spoilers. Yeah, I checked that after you told me, and you're right. He **does** say "Daddy". It's just you. I like regular John better. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Windyfontaine: No prob. Yep. Thanks. Of course. Yes, it did. Probably.

DemonHunter83: New reviewer...I think. Either way, good to see ya. Hey, as long as you enjoy, you don't have to review often. Thanks. You'll find out in the next chap. Yep. He has. I know. And he's **my** character. Here's the update, though it's not soon enough.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks for being understanding. Uh, no. School is for work, not fun. Thanks. I will.

Xx: Hey! Good to see ya again. You'll find out in the next chap. Here's more. I had to. I was busy with school.

Mimifoxlove: Hi. Thanks. Yes, he does on both counts. No. Cop actually.

Dtm66: Hey, long time, no see. Thanks. I will.

Pizzapixie: Yeah. Sorry to be part of the short fold. Hope this chap makes up for it. Here's an update, but I know it's not soon enough. No prob.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Jayme: Glad you like it. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Arwennicole: Yes. Read on and see.

Chocco2: Hey, long time, no see. Thanks. I will. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. There's a flashback scene that's from my story "Not What It Seems".

Back at Hollinger's place, Dean groaned.

"Okay. Ow," he groaned.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you get overprotective," Sam told him.

"Dude, you've been my responsibility since I was four," Dean reminded him.

"Yeah. I know," Sam sighed.

"Four? You said that earlier. Where were your parents?" Mickey wondered.

"Well, Mom was killed, and Dad---had stuff to do," Sam answered difficulty. "Dean does a great job too. Even when I don't want it," he continued.

"Hey, man. No chick-flick moments," Dean groaned. Sam laughed. Just then, they all heard the footsteps. _Oh, man. Not again_, Dean thought to himself. Everyone tensed and once again, Sam was pushed out of view.

"Nice try, boys. Not this time," Hollinger told them. Sam tensed and began shaking.

"Don't worry, Sammy. He ain't gettin' to you," Dean assured. Hollinger just smirked and walked up to them. Then he shoved Mickey out of the way. Mickey groaned in pain as he landed on an injured rib. Then Hollinger turned to Dean, who straightened his stance and planted his feet. Hollinger may have been able to dispose of Mickey, but there was no way this freak was gettin' through him. He'd die for Sammy, just like Sammy would die for him.

"Is that the way it's gonna be, boy?" Hollinger sneered.

"I will **never** let you get to my brother," Dean responded. Hollinger just smirked. Who did this kid think he was?

"Okay, boy. We'll do this the hard way," the man said. With that, he reared back a hand and smacked Dean across the face. The older Winchester groaned, and then laughed.

"What? You think I haven't been smacked harder than this? You really think I'm gonna crack and let you get to my brother?" he asked in disbelief.

"Who said anything about **you** crackin', boy?" Hollinger jeered. For a moment, Dean was confused. Then it hit him: Sammy. He could never handle it when someone else was hurt instead of him.

"Stay strong, Sammy. Stay strong," Dean muttered. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He---he couldn't let Dean get hurt for him. Not again. He couldn't let either of them get hurt for him again. There had been too much of that. Especially from Dean.

"Well, what's it gonna be...**punk**?" Hollinger queried. Dean heard angry rattling from Sam and the older Winchester's mind went back. _Dean blew out an irritated breath and messed up his hair with his hands. _

_"You are being such a punk," he snapped. Enraged, Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and shoved him against the wall._

_"Don't call me that," he said thickly_. Dean let out a sigh. So **that**'**s** why Sammy had lost it the time he had called him a punk. It was because **this** guy.

"Well? I'm waiting," Hollinger stated as the door burst open.

"Keep waiting," an officer said.

"Wha---how did---?" Mickey groaned. Though he had been conscious the entire time, the pain in his ribs had kept him from speaking.

"Good detective work and good CSI's," an officer answered. "Now **you** are under arrest for kidnapping and from what I can tell, torture," she continued, taking his hands and cuffing as she read him his rights. As this was going on, the other officers freed Mickey, Sam, and Dean.

"Are you three okay?" one asked.

"Yeah. I've been hit harder," Dean answered.

"I think I have a couple of bruised ribs," Mickey said almost at the same time.

"And you?" an officer asked Sam.

"Hollinger wasn't able to get to me. Mick and my brother protected me," Sam answered.

"Yeah. You're so weak, you always have to be protected," Hollinger sneered. Sam reared back a fist and punched him in the face.

"He hit me! The little brat hit me!" Hollinger roared.

"I didn't see anything. Did you guys see anything?" the arresting officer queried.

"No. Not a thing," her colleagues replied. With that, they were all lead out.


	12. Final Questions And Saying GoodBye

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. One reference to "Scarecrow".

A couple of hours later, after they had given their statements, Sam, Mickey, and Dean were being checked out at the hospital. Mickey had a few bruised ribs, but would be able to return to work in no time. Dean was slightly better off than Mickey, but made more of a fuss when the doctor tried to look him over.

"Dude, I told you, I'm fine. Leave me alone," he snapped.

"Sir, I have to---" the doctor began to explain.

"Dr. Renolds, why don't you just leave the nice man alone?" Mickey interrupted.

"But, I---" Dr. Renolds attempted to say.

"He's fine. He's walking. Leave it at that," Mickey interrupted again. The man gave up and left. Mickey, Sam, and Dean began to leave when one of the officers stopped them.

"We need to ask you a question about Hollinger," she said.

"What now?" Sam wondered with an irritated sigh. Yeah, he understood that they had a job to do, but he just wanted to put this all behind him.

"We read Hollinger's jacket. We know he was discharged from _Fitch_'_s Home For Kids_ for physical and sexual abuse," the officer stated. Dean froze. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Not Sammy! Not Sammy!_ his mind screamed.

"Yeah. So?" Mickey wondered.

"Did he touch any of you when he was holding you?" she queried.

"No. Thank God," Mickey answered. "Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"Just one more thing. Whoever own the Impala should know that the damage was fairly minimal and was fixed by the local garage no charge," the officer told them.

"Huh. Nice people," Dean muttered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"You guys don't have a freaky lookin' scarecrow, do ya?" Dean questioned.

"What?" Mick asked.

"Never mind," Sam responded. With that, they signed themselves out and then went to the garage where Dean was reunited with his beloved car.

"Hey, girl. I missed ya," he said to the automobile.

"Oh, brother," Sam muttered. Mickey laughed. Then, "Listen man, if you're ever out this way again, look me up. Don't be a stranger."

"Yeah. You got it," Sam promised. He walked to the car and got in. Dean started the engine and drove off, a _Motorhead_ tape playing at a normal decibel level.

"Sammy, I gotta know somethin'," Dean said presently.

"Yes, Dean. Your music choice stinks," Sam stated.

"Ohhh. College Boy thinks he's funny," Dean mocked. "That cop...she said Hollinger was charged for physical **and** sexual abuse. Now, I know what you told me, but, did he...ever..." the older man seemed to have trouble finding the words. However, his brother immediately knew what was being asked.

"No, Dean. He never touched me like that," was the answer. Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Mickey, uh...he slept in front of me, pushed me outta the way so Hollinger couldn't reach me. Took it for me. I always felt bad about it," he admitted softly.

"Don't. Hollinger was messed up. And Mickey did an incredibly brave thing by protecting you. For that I'm grateful," was the reply. Sam fell silent as Dean turned up the volume and the boys let the rock music envelope them.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know has been physically abused, call 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453).


End file.
